Focus on me
by arvan82
Summary: This is an insight on Goku and Vegeta before the events of "Saiyan Enough". I would recommend reading chapters 1 to 7 as well before reading this. Yaoi Goku x Vegeta


A/N: Ok dear readers, this is new territory for me, I've never written a yaoi before so I'm not sure if I'm right about things. This is an insight to my fic "Saiyan Enough" between Goku and Vegeta. I wasn't supposed to post it too early but since chapter 7 is already up, I think this can be posted as well. Enjoy it.

Warning: This is yaoi. Male x Male.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this idea.

* * *

**Focus on me**

**Vegeta**

It was going to be one of those nights again, I could feel him watching me as he always did for a length of time; when he thought I was asleep, unaware that he was there. Just when I thought he'd come forward, he would leave again. It has always been like this. I doubt the baka knew what he was doing; if he were at all aware of what he did. Unlikely, his prowess lie in his strength, his ability; not his mind or his brain.

It wasn't supposed to happen and yet it did.

I blame it on the baka, but mostly I blame it on the fusion. The Potara Earrings. It had not only fused our bodies, it had joined our minds. And it would seem some part of us have remained fused still. It was an intrusion, one that was of the most intimate nature; more intimate than sex. He had touched my mind as I have his. A practice sacred among mated Saiyans and solely them alone.

A forged link between a mated pair that would last a lifetime for as long as their natural days permit. It was the ultimate leap of trust, the link would have allowed every knowledge, every emotions to be shared between them. Their minds forever linked, no matter the distance; awake or asleep. Yet he had attempted to touch mine more often than not, but lacking the knowledge to succeed. Perhaps it was accidental, I wouldn't put it past the fool.

But he wasn't my mate, the third class had a mate; a harpy and two sons.

**Goku**

It was that dream again, I've been dreaming of Vegeta a lot lately. But why do I always see him sleeping... why am I always at his bed side? But he did look peaceful... that's good... right? I had a slight peek into his memories when we fused, just a little, not too much. I guess I can understand why he felt the constant need to be strong.

He was always so angry, so passionate about battle... well so am I, but him... wow... all that training, I wonder what he does for fun. Oh I know what I like to do for fun, with him. Spar! I'm sure he'll like that too and maybe lunch after.

Oh he's moving already. Guess that means it's time to wake up. I guess I would be waking up too, yup I hear Gohan's alarm.

* * *

Vegeta was beginning to lose his patience. What the fuck was Goku trying to do? Was he really going to keep coming back and watch him like a freaking nutcase?

Damn it Kakarotto, are you so deep into your human roots that you don't even know what you want!?

Even Vegeta could see what Goku wanted, what they both wanted. Beside his brother, they were the last two pure blooded Saiyans left, the last of their kind, it was natural for them to be drawn towards each other. Who else but their own kind would understand them.

Maybe not, Goku was hardly an example of a Saiyan. He didn't seem to have the basic instincts of being one. Only his strength served as proof of his heritage; and his big appetite.

He had watched and chased Goku for as long as he could remember, yet it wasn't until the fusion that Vegeta realized it wasn't as one-sided as he thought. He had seen it, felt it. There was an attraction, and it had been mutual. But it hadn't been enough, Goku hadn't realized a fucking thing.

Vegeta had categorized it in the beginning as inferiority, the need to be better than Goku. Hence the endless reasons for power, the need to pursue greater challenges. To prove himself superior. Later it had turned to rivalry, he hated being second best; a sidekick for a hero. The backup should the best fail.

And what of now? They were friends now, strange sort of friends but friends. Friendly rivals, if you would call it. But still, it was the same.

Enough was enough. He would have his answer.

* * *

Goku found himself back at Capsule Corps again the moment he had slept. Man his dreams were really getting strange lately...

"Kakarotto".

"Eh? Vegeta? What are you doing in my dreams?"

"Ch. It's not a dream, Kakarotto. This is the deepest part of your mind". Vegeta snorted. Trust Goku to not have a clue about anything.

"My mind? ok... so how come you're in it?" Goku wasn't complaining, just confused.

"Does it matter, Kakarotto? I'm here now, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Eh? ah... wait till I wake up? I dunno... maybe... could we spar here?"

"Sure we can" Vegeta smirked.

Immediately both men had taken their usual battle poses, facing each other; battle lust bursting with anticipation.

It was different fighting without a physical body, Goku felt great, being able to fight to his heart's content for a longer period of time. Not to mention with Vegeta; it couldn't get any better.

Both men interlocked their fingers as they started pushing the other with sheer strength, Vegeta took the opportunity and swept his leg under Goku's feet; knocking him off balance. Immediately, Vegeta proceeded to pin Goku down using his hands, legs and weight while in Super Saiyan 2.

"Looks like I win, Kakarotto".

"Not yet, Vegeta" Powering up to Super Saiyan 3, Goku had loosened Vegeta's hold on him easily. He turned the tables on Vegeta, now pinning him to the ground under him. Grinning as Vegeta growled and glared at him, he lowered his head just a little. "Give up?"

"Damn you, Kakarotto!" Still trapped under the bigger Saiyan, Vegeta barely had any room to move. But he could reach upwards...

It hadn't been the best idea he could come up with in a short matter of time. It had send both of them in a dizzy spell, with both of them near crippled on the floor. Ow... he had forgotten how hard Goku's head was.

"Vegeta... that wasn't very nice of you" Goku whined while rubbing his head in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation.

"Shut... up" mirroring the same action as Goku; Vegeta was however quicker on his feet.

He stepped up towards Goku, dropping into a sitting position beside him as Goku took to lying on his back.

"This place is amazing, I'm at Super Saiyan 3 and I'm not even tired yet" Goku turned his head towards Vegeta.

"Hn. You don't get tired in a dream, do you? Anything goes inside a mind, except yours maybe". Vegeta smirked.

Goku smiled at him, ignoring the comment. "So if this is my mind... how were you able to enter?".

"It's rather easy, considering we had a link to begin with. And I still blame you for that. Saiyans have some basic telepathy ability, Kakarotto. You, however seem to lack the ability or brains for it". Vegeta snorted.

"Eh? Link? I'm not sure I follow, but I'm glad we can meet like this. We should do this more often" He grinned.

"Perhaps we could, if you want to" Vegeta moved closer... face within inches away from Goku's.

Goku was confused with the sudden lack of personal space Vegeta was displaying towards him, he was never one who wanted anyone to be that close to him; besides Bulma and Trunks. But it was a nice change, he couldn't deny Vegeta seem rather relaxed and... different. Smiling, Goku answered without hesitation.

"I'd love to".

"Good" Vegeta purred, he reached down and planted a kiss on Goku's lips.

"? Vegeta? You... what..." Goku covered his mouth, and got up to his feet immediately as his face took on a light shade of red. "Why did you kiss me for?"

"Oh? You didn't like it?" Turning on his confident smirk.

"Vegeta! We're both men, men don't go round kissing another man"

"Humans may not have the capacity to accept, but Saiyans live within many bonds. Even among our own gender".

"Eh? Vegeta? You mean?" Goku scratched his head; was Vegeta saying what he thinks he's saying? "You... you're alright being with men? I mean... in a... you know... couple way?" Goku started playing with his fingers as he tried to figure a word to carry across what he meant.

Vegeta smirked, allowing Goku to interpret the answer himself.

Goku's eyes went wide. Really? He never expected. Vegeta? With a man? Wait... does that mean... immediately Goku felt a tinge of something... it was unpleasant enough that he growled, he moved forward towards Vegeta.

"You've been with men before?" He asked, all smiles were gone from his face.

"It was a long time ago, Kakarotto. A long time ago". The words barely left his mouth when he found himself in a tight embrace. "Kakarotto?" A growl was his answer, then he felt the rush of emotions Goku failed to hide. Anger, frustration and under all that, was one word that kept repeating itself in his mind... 'mine'.

Vegeta was surprised, in a pleasant way; so Goku did have a Saiyan side to him. A Super Saiyan 3 Saiyan was establishing his dominance and rights to him, he was glorious and all Saiyan. He answered Goku with a purr, and a nuzzle behind his ear. Vegeta gasped as he felt Goku's teeth gently nip at his neck, a wave of sensation threatening to overflow from that simple gesture.

Vegeta barely remembered what happened after. By the time his mind was clear again, he found himself naked and under Goku in all his golden glory. He bucked, his instincts to fight immediately took over. Growling, Vegeta lashed out at Goku but he was no match for a Super Saiyan 3. Goku had pressed his chest against Vegeta's back as he force him to the ground. Again Vegeta felt the teeth biting down onto his neck... demanding that he submit; had they been in their own bodies; Goku would have drawn blood, but what it symbolized was not lost on Vegeta.

"Stay" Goku growled his order as he slowly released his hold on Vegeta.

Vegeta obeyed.

Satisfied with Vegeta's obedience, Goku turned his attention to his earlier task. Goku reached down, lightly touching, tracing Vegeta's flesh; enjoying the feel of his hard muscles. Goku took his time, exploring every inch of the man beneath him; much to Vegeta's irritation.

Vegeta gasped, startled by the sudden nib on his shoulder, this continued randomly as Goku explored downwards... from his back to his waist and now at his hip.

"Fuck!" Goku did it again. "Kakarotto! What the hell are you doing!? Do I look like a piece of prime meat to you!?" Vegeta had just about reached the limits of his patience. He started to get up; turning towards Goku, when he was rudely shoved face down back on the ground again.

Vegeta growled and started to struggle again, Goku frowned. Bending over once again, he kept his right hand firmly in Vegeta's hair and the other hand at Vegeta's side. He growled, face close enough that his breath tickled Vegeta's cheek; reminding Vegeta to submit. Vegeta growled back at him, but stayed where he was.

Goku smirked; purred at the realization of his chosen mate's impatience. Moving along, he returned his attention to the man's rear. Both hands now resting on both cheeks, he pried them open.

Vegeta blushed as he felt Goku brush his member along the crevice, lightly teasing his anus. What the hell is he doing... "Just do it already, Kakarotto, quit teasing me. Damn it!"

Vegeta's eyes widened then, his mouth hung open at the sudden intrusion. "You... bastard..." He could barely form the words, damn that guy... he could have given some warning.

Goku grinned, using both hands he pulled Vegeta closer towards him as he pushed himself in deeper. He groaned as Vegeta's tight ring surrounded him, purring as he enjoyed the heat. He should have been patient and prepared the man under him more, but he couldn't hold back any longer. Taking a firm grip of the man's hips, he withdrew slowly; plunging in hard as he slammed himself against the man beneath him again and again.

Vegeta hissed in discomfort. Damn that Kakarotto, he has no restrain whatsoever. It was a miserable first attempt, he was feeling more pain than pleasure. He was about to stop Goku when he felt a change in his rhythm.

The Super Saiyan 3 had started to lean over him. He gasped when he felt a hand close around his member, stroking him. It helped bring back some traces of his earlier passions and soon Vegeta was hard; eager for more stimulation. Goku moved again, working Vegeta's member as he did. Hard and firmly in control; the pain and pleasure was screwing the signals in his brain, clouding his mind.

Vegeta had never experienced pleasure such as this. He had never associated pain along the same lines with pleasure before; unless it had been non-consensual. Goku was pounding him raw and hard, exactly how he liked it; yet he had also given him pleasure in return. This was what he asked for and more; it was a dance between two pure blooded Saiyans in its rawest form, a ritual between mates.

Goku changed his fast pace again, this time to a slow; agonizingly slow pace.

"Ah..." Vegeta bit down on his lips, stopping himself before more could be heard. "Kakarotto... you..." His growls turned in a purr as he felt Goku brush his inner walls, touching the most intimate parts of him. "Bastard..."

Goku grinned, proud that he could make the prince react this way. He shut off further protests with a firm bite to Vegeta's neck as he continued his lazy pace. Vegeta had cursed then, before the wave of endorphins kicked in from Goku's bite; making him surrender to Goku's administrations. He voiced out his pleasure, soft mews escaped his lips. A fact he would likely deny in the morning.

Goku enjoyed all of it.

Goku was near his last leg, moving faster now; building up speed as he did. Vegeta screamed out as Goku picked up speed, he couldn't contain it any longer. His ki spiked, his hair turned to gold, his eyes teal as he cum, hard; squeezing Goku's member as he did.

Goku wasn't far behind. He growled as he shouted his passion, with one last thrust he shot his load deep inside his chosen.

Both men dropped their super saiyan transformation as they collapsed to the ground, side by side; taking in short breaths of air.

It was mind blowing, quite literally, Vegeta had no other words to describe it. He was surprised they hadn't woken up from the sheer pleasure of it. They would find themselves in a horny mess in the morning; in their respective homes and beds. Vegeta never thought it would be this stimulating, so this was what it's like to be in a mating bond. A mutual two way link, between two Saiyans. Goku and him weren't mates by far but their strange circumstances had made that happen in its own unusual way. The question is, what would Goku do? The link wasn't going to disappear, they would still be bound to each other.

* * *

"Maybe I prefer us being friends... we can always meet up for spars. Nothing has to change... right? I mean this is just a dream, so we'll just forget about it in the morning anyway." Goku scratched his head, cheeks redden in embarrassment. How does one react when he wakes up naked with his friend, covered with bites and bruises.

The reaction Goku gave him after he had regained his human conscious revealed his answer. Vegeta had seen it coming, had expected it. But he wasn't prepared to hear it. It had hurt, a rejection always hurt; it didn't matter the species or person. Vegeta responded the only way he knew, the same way he would respond to hide his pain.

THAT MISERABLE COWARD!

"Goddammit Kakarotto! Is this your solution for everything!? Ignoring it won't change a thing! You had wanted it, don't lie to me. I could tell from our link!" Vegeta was enraged. Why won't the bastard let his Saiyan roots guide him for once!

"The link was there for awhile right? If that's the case, just let it be. I don't feel any different... it's not harming us right? You're really acting strange Vegeta... come on, we're both guys. For a minute there, I thought you were reacting like a dumped woman." Goku had meant to say that in a teasing manner; the big guy couldn't have chosen a poorer choice of jokes. He failed to realize someone wasn't laughing along with him...

"? Vegeta?" Goku stopped his usual contagious laughter to see Vegeta visibly shaking... in rage.

Roaring with intense ferocity, his anger guided his hand as he slammed Goku into the ground. Vegeta let out a rain of punches on Goku. "Take. That. Back!"

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Goku started defending himself from Vegeta's blows. "Vegeta! Calm down, it was only a joke! I wasn't trying to insult you!"

Vegeta could scarcely catch his breath when he finally stopped his assaults. Fuck! The bastard had insulted him enough! "Fine! Have it your way, Kakarotto".

"Vegeta?" Goku got to his feet.

Vegeta turned his back to him. "We'll do it your way. There will be nothing further other than to test each others' strength. You had better keep up and do better, Kakarotto, because the day I become stronger than you, will be the day I have no further need for you! And when that day comes, you will never see me again!"

Vegeta felt Goku's pain... it was as crystal as the man himself. He was never one to lie or keep things from anyone. Good. Let it hurt. Vegeta didn't want to care, this was the Saiyan, the man who had insulted, humiliated; hurt him. He wanted him to feel the same measure of pain he felt, he needed its reassurance that he wasn't wrong; that it hadn't been one-sided. He had suffered and will suffer the pain of a rejected bond, he needed to blame someone.

Vegeta then forcefully closed the link between both him and Goku, sending them both back to their respective bodies. Goku woke up with a rude thump, having fallen off his bed from it's sudden impact. Goku felt himself as he got up... hmm, no wounds... he's feeling fine... except for his wet mess... and a distant ache he shook off. It was only a dream, he reasoned.

Standing under the shower, Goku thought he could just about feel something... that dream, it had been so real... so real he could almost remember every detail and every touch that had taken place. He blushed as the image of Vegeta moaning under him came to him. Oh god... how horrible of him... thinking of his friend that way.

He could still hear him... how he had positioned Vegeta the way he liked, and he had not protested once. He could visualize him moving with him... that friction he felt when he had buried himself inside him. That warm, tight passage that massaged him, it was too much. It was a wet dream he felt guilty for, more so when he discovered he had hardened from that image.

He worked his shaft with his hand... slowly massaging it, as more images flow into his vision. Closing his eyes, he could picture it all.

Vegeta prostrating, presenting himself to him... what a gift that was... it was a giant leap of faith and trust... he had give him the dominant role; to do as he please with him. He hadn't hesitated... with one hand he had held Vegeta's hip as he pried his cheeks open, the other he positioned his hot member. It was heaven when he was finally sheathed inside him...

Goku quickened his strokes.

He had started to move then, Vegeta had voiced out a little protest but he had endured it. He had grabbed the sides of Vegeta's hips, gripping too tightly in his eagerness. He had moved at a pace he liked, it had been fast and hard at first, then he changed his pace... Vegeta had protested then, he hadn't wanted the slow pace, the guy liked it hard. It was too bad, Goku was the one in charge. It had been a pleasure to hear Vegeta's mews, his growls and the little sounds he wouldn't have made otherwise... and he was beautiful... erotically beautiful. His face glowing in ecstasy as he asked for more, how he had called out as he cum, squeezing Goku tight as he did, it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Ahh!" Goku cum just as the last scene unfolded. Finally sated and calm, he looked down at his hands... god he was terrible... to think he harbor such thoughts about his friend. He had a cold shower that morning.

In Capsule Corp, another man was standing under the shower as well. Only the circumstances were different.

He hadn't tried to relief himself, far from that, he had felt Goku do it for him. He had leaned against the wall as he felt the stimulation of hands over him. The pleasure more intense in his mind than his physical body; yet it was enough to make him hard and yearn for some attention. That he received when he felt another wave of stimulator, in the form of a penetration similar to the one he had hours ago in his sleep. He had supported himself with his hands to the wall, eventually sliding downwards as he sit on the bathroom floor... he had reached over, touched the part of his body he never thought he'd attend to... stroking its outer walls before inserting a finger; then two after, working the stimulating along as he did.

"Kakarotto... ahhh" He had pushed his fingers in deeper one last time before he had cum.

Looking at his fingers after; while under the shower, Vegeta had seen red. Kakarotto had touched his mind again, and this time he hadn't manage to block him out. The bastard!

Storming out of the bathroom, Vegeta pulled out his usual blue top and spandex, his boots and gloves. He opened a window, ready to head to his destination. Mount Paozu.

* * *

"KAKAROTTO!"

Goku was just about done with lunch when he heard him. Honestly, he hadn't expected him to come today. Their spars were usually scheduled on Thursdays.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" Goku turned on his famous smile. But to his surprised, Vegeta was fuming red. "Vegeta?".

"We're sparring, now! And you had better be ready with your best! You'll need it!" Vegeta sneered.

"... Ok. Give me a moment" Goku quickly changed to his orange ki. "Ok, Gizard Wastelands then?"

"Don't fucking care where. One word of advice, make sure there's no one around."

"Gizard Wastelands it is then" Goku couldn't wrap around his head why Vegeta was so angry today. This spar was anything but normal. He was started to feel uneasy, something was wrong today. It was that odd feeling you swear you'd feel and you'd know something or everything was going to go wrong.

He couldn't have been more right...

End~

_Ok so what you guys think? This happened before the fic "Saiyan Enough" started. I hope you enjoyed it. :)_


End file.
